Blue eye angel
by PinAyFili808
Summary: Here a fanfic about herro and relena it's nice and sweet so please R/R it "enjoy"


Blue Eyed Angel   
  
  
  
Heero silently crept through the garden, gun in hand. He had to move quickly so   
the guards wouldn't spot him. As he neared his destination he saw a guard coming   
in his direction. Heero only smirked and quickly flattened himself in the   
shadows against the wall below the balcony. The guard marched by never knowing   
he existed. "Now for the fun part." He looked up to the balcony. Her balcony. He   
skillfully scaled the wall and hoped over the rail ignoring the protests of his   
body. He had recieved many deep gashes in an earlier fight. The doors were open   
and the sheer purple curtains shivered in the night's cool breath. Heero arched   
an eyebrow when his ears picked up muffled sobbing. He shook his head. "Maybe   
this was a bad idea." He started to turn away but then felt a pang of guilt as   
the sobs intensified. He slowly turned and walked into the fairly dark room.   
When he entered he observed that the only light was luminating from the glow of   
scattered candles. And then he saw her. She was curled up in a ball at the foot   
of her disheveled bed in which the covers were sprawled in every direction   
possible. Her beautiful face was buried in her bedspread and in her arms was...   
Heero's eyes widened...the teddy bear he had given her. At that moment the   
usually strong, brave young women looked more like a frightened, vulnerable   
child who had just awaken from some unimaginably horrible nightmare. Heero found   
himself confused and concerned. God he wanted to take her in his arms and hold   
her, soothe her, and ease her every fear. "What is wrong with me?" Finally he   
gave into his counsel as he strode toward the weeping girl.   
********************************************************************************   
  
Relena heard a creaking noise and snapped her head up in fear. What she found   
was a complete surprise. Heero was towering above with his usual tousled dark   
bown hair, serious sapphire eyes, and a gun hanging losely in is hand. She gazed   
up at him with acceptance and understanding. "So you've finally come to finish   
the job?" She stated softly. Lowering her head in defeat she whispered, "Go   
ahead and do it. I won't stop you. In fact I probably deserve it."   
********************************************************************************   
  
Heero was completely shocked by her words. Relena, his Relena who had always   
been a fighter until the end was giving up? "Bad things must have been happening   
to her lately especially since her will is broken. Even more so her will to   
live." As Heero studied her beautiful tear streaked face with a cool gaze, he   
gripped his gun tighter knowing what he had to do. "Come Here," He ordered   
icily.   
********************************************************************************   
  
Relena cringed at his cold tone, but silently she obeyed and took the few steps   
to close the gap between them. She trembled involuntarily and seeing the gleam   
of the gun and looking up into Heero's face she was confronted with an intense   
gaze from those deep, raging Prussian blue eyes. Slowly she closed her eyes.   
Anticipating the fatal gunshot she whispered, "Goodbye." She was about to re   
open her eyes when nothing happened until she felt it. Two muscular arms   
enfolded her in a welcoming embrace. After recovering from shock, she slowly   
returned wrapping her arms around his chest and resting them loosely across his   
back. Feeling her response he tightened his hold on her. She wondered how his   
strong arms were capable of such a gentle embrace. She was clinging to him as if   
he were the only thing she knew was real. She was still shaking a little and   
Heero noticed this. Relena felt his warm breath on her neck and then against her   
ear. She then heard Heero whisper in a deep voice, "Relax Relena." She calmed   
down,and melted into his arms. Heero brought a hand up and gently began stroking   
her soft golden brown hair. He heard her sigh and then felt her rest her head on   
his shoulder. He dreamily breathed in her intoxicating scent ignoring the   
heartless soldier inside him that demanded that he release her. He reached up   
and wiped her remaining tears with his thumb. Seeing her eyes flutter and close   
sleepily he picked her up as if she was weightless and held her close to his   
body. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. Heero carefully walked   
towards her bed and gently rested her fragile body on it. He winced inwardly at   
the deep gash on his arm and grasped the one that stung on his chest staring   
down at the blood that was starting to seep through his shirt. Relena heard his   
movement and opened her eyes. Only she could detect the hint of pain that   
reflected in his eyes. She got up and moved toward him. Heero felt a soft hand   
lift his chin and he was meet with concerned azure eyes. "I'm fine. You need you   
rest. Re.." Heero started but Relena but a gentle finger to his lips. "Shhh I'm   
just fine Heero. However, you are not" She stated matter of factly. "Oh don't be   
so stubborn," She continued smiling when she saw his face scrunch up in protest.   
She draped one of his arms around her shoulders and hoisted him onto the bed.   
She then removed his shirt carefully so as not to hurt him. She gently lifted   
his head and eased a pillow under to make him more comfortable. "God he's   
exhausted." Relena then mildly dabbed at his wounds with a wash cloth. She   
reached up and caressed his cheek in reassurance. After cleaning off the blood   
she prepared him for the worst part. "Heero," He looked up at her with   
uncertainty as she revealed the disinfectant. "Now this will sting a little but   
it will keep them from getting infected." She applied the medicine and instantly   
felt his body tense. She softly smoothed the hair from his face and planted a   
sweet kiss on his warm forehead. He gratefully took one of her hands and stoked   
it with his thumb. Relena found it funny how his touch could create such   
electricity throughout her body. Heero himself had never felt such wonderful   
sensations. Relena smiled and finished bandaging the wounds. She then climbed   
into the bed with him. He brought his arms around her as she layed her head on   
his chest. He pulled the covers around them and looked down at Relena. She   
lifted her face to meet his eyes. He couldn't resist her any longer. He captured   
her lips with his as pleasure ripped through his body. He felt her respond with   
equal passion and he deepened the kiss crushing his lips hungrily against hers.   
He then slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. One thought ran   
through his mind. "Heaven." Finally they pulled away gasping for air. He then   
pulled her head down to his eye level. "When I start something, I finish it   
Relena." He then captured her lips once more and pulled her against him. Relena   
didn't object for she didn't mind at all. Eventually Relena settled again on his   
chest as he stroked her back. "Heero will you stay a while?" She whispered.   
"Until you fall asleep." That was enough for her. Relena sighed dreamily and   
drifted off into a peaceful slumber.   
********************************************************************************   
  
From then on Heero visit her often and they continued to become closer. Heero   
really opened up to her and told her everything. Relena looked out the window   
anticipating Heero's return. She missed him every second. It was pouring outside   
and she was beginning to worry. Finally Heero came to her. He was soaking wet,   
but absolutely beautiful. Relena practically knocked him down when she jumped on   
him and began kissing him. When she released him she saw he was dressed in a   
tux. She looked up at him like a puzzled child. "You'll find out soon," He   
replied before she even asked. She hugged him close and then pulled away   
laughing. "You are so wet!" He then got a daring look in his eyes. "Well I guess   
you know what that means," He purred glancing outside. Realization hit Relena   
and she playfully began to back away shaking her head. "Oh no, no way Heero   
Yuy!" She cried laughing as he started to advance toward her. She then began   
running around the room while he chased her. She knew she didn't have a chance   
with his superhuman skills. They were both cracking up as she jumped over the   
bed. Eventually he caught her giggling form and heaved her over his shoulder. He   
carried her out into the rain and then shifted her into her arms. Relena laughed   
and laughed as they ran through the rain and jumped through puddles. Relena saw   
a HUGE puddle and began to smile mischieviously as Heero neared. He saw it but   
he was too late. She splashed a bunch of water right in his face. "Now you are   
gonna get it!" He warned laughing. He got her in a head lock and dunked her. She   
came up to the surface laughing and then they shared a sweet kiss.   
********************************************************************************   
  
When they re entered Relena's room there was a candlelight dinner and soft   
romantic music floated in the background. Relena gasped in surprise. "Heero how   
did you?" He silenced her. "I have my ways," He replied pulling out a chair for   
her to sit in. As she seated herself he turned and waved to four young men who   
were grinning like mad and mouthed, "Thanks Guys." One with a braid just gave   
him a thumbs up as they disappeared in to the darkness. Relena and Heero talked   
over dinner and afterwords Heero asked her to dance. They swayed in rhythm to   
the music and both were incredibly happy. When the song ended Heero handed her a   
perfect red rose, and taking her hand her got down on one knee. Tears of   
happiness fell from Relena's eyes as he proposed. "Relena you are my blue eyed   
angel sent from Heaven to teach me how to love. I love you more than life   
itself. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Yes, yes a million   
times yes! I love you too!" She cried and began kissing him. He slipped the ring   
on her finger and kissed it lovingly. Heero then took her face in his hands.   
"Relena I want this to be a special night." "So do I Heero." "Are you sure   
you're ready?" Heero knew full well that she was still a virgin. Relena replied   
gazing into his eyes, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."   
They kissed and Heero carried her to the bed   
That night they made love for the first time.   
********************************************************************************   
  
A few years later.....   
It was an ordinary day at the Yuy household. Relena ran around making breakfast   
while Heero got ready for his work at the base. Then they would both wake up the   
twins for school and get them ready. Little Heero was an exact copy of his   
father while young Elena was one of Relena. Heero and Relena's wedding had been   
beautiful and all of their friends had attended. Noin did have to practically   
chain Zechs to the pew when they kissed and besides Wufei's grumbling and Duo's   
jokes everything was great. Relena had given birth to fraternal twins one year   
later. Now the kids were two and loved their parents very much. Heero kissed   
Relena good bye with a kid on each arm. Relena had an important conference so he   
was going to drop the kids off at school. As the car pulled out of the driveway   
Heero and the kids waved. "Bye mommy!" Little Heero and Elena cried blowing a   
kiss. "Good luck angel!" Yelled Heero smiling. Life was indeed perfect. In all   
these years he loved Relena just as much or even more if that was possible. Plus   
he had two great kids. "Nothing can go wrong." He thought.   
********************************************************************************   
  
Relena got in her car and smiled when she saw her prized photo on the dash   
board. It was the first time she and Heero had taken the kids to the beach.   
Heero was smiling and hugging the kids who were making goofy faces. All had been   
buried in the sand. Relena stifled giggle. When she reached the conference she   
knew it was going to be a long day. She had Hilde drop the kids off at her   
office as the conference was ending. When it was over Elena and Little Heero ran   
through the door and rushed towards their mom. Relena hugged them both and asked   
them about their day at school. They had both worked on a picture together.   
Tears sprang into Relena's eyes when she looked at it. It had her and Heero   
standing in front of their house holding the kids. "I love it!" She cried and   
kissed their heads. The kids laughed as she took their hands and began walking   
towards the exit. What Relena didn't know was tha Heero had been watching this   
entire display with tears in his eyes. He had gotten off work early. All of a   
sudden a man in black burst through the side doors right next to Relena and the   
children. He pointed a gun directly at Relena and sneered, "Say good bye   
Princess!" Heero ran as fast as he could but he couldn't reach them in time.   
Relena pushed the kids out of the way and the gunshot echoed through the   
building. When Heero got to Relena, the man was gone, and Relena lay gasping in   
pain. Blood surrounded her once white dress which was now stained red. Heero   
took her hand and tried to soothe her. He kissed the streaming tears off her   
face and whispered words of comfort. "Come on Relena hang in there. Hold on for   
me baby. Don't give up I know you can make it." She smiled but he could see that   
she was getting weaker. "God I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." "Shhhh   
Heero it's not your fault. We knew this might happen one day." She began taking   
quick short breaths. "Please take care of the kids for me. I love them and you   
so much." "I will. I promise." Heero whispered in tears. He didn't want to   
believe that she was leaving him. Relena reached up and placed her hand on his   
cheek and wiped away a few tears. He leaned down and kissed her one last time.   
" I love you Relena, my blue eyed angel. Will you wait for me in Heaven?" With   
the last breath she answered," Always. I love you..." And then Relena closed her   
eyes and lay still while a peaceful smile on her face. Heero began to sob openly   
and hugged her body close, the blood soaking through his clothes. Little Heero   
and Relena sooned joined him in his tears.   
********************************************************************************   
  
The funeral was beautiful and everyone attended. Many tears were shed over   
Relena but the most by the Yuy Family. They visited her grave everyday with   
white roses for their angel. One day the kids asked Heero to read her tombstone   
to them. He began reading as tears fell from his eyes, "If I could be anything I   
would be a tear. Born on your eye, live on your cheek, and die at your lips.   
Thou shall fly without wings. You are in our hearts always Relena, now and   
forever." And every night the kids would ask him to tell their favorite bedtime   
story. Heero would hold Relena's ring close and lay on the kid's bed while they   
snuggled close to him. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful blue eyed   
angel....."   
The End   
  
  
SO HOW WAS IT? WELL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
  
also here a poem that i made i hope you like it  
  
  
in a dream  
  
I tried not to love you  
but my love is deep and ture  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
than spend my life with you  
looking into your eye I feel  
like I'm gazing into  
a beautiful dream  
I imagine endless romance  
beneath the moomlight  
silver stream  
you're an angel to these eyes  
and you don't even have to try heaven sent you to me  
as if you'd fallen from the sky  
you're an unending desire  
my greatest need  
you make my heart come alive  
my soul bleed  
I'm set free from the chains  
that once held me back  
every time I hold you   
close to me  
and when you put your hand in mine   
I feel that I can become  
all I ever hoped to be  
  
so how was the poem well I hope you like it   
well please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
